Described herein is an operating device provided, for example, for a motor vehicle. Characters can be input by using the operating device. An input device for receiving a character input of a user is provided for this purpose. A display device displays the input characters in an input field. In order to delete an input character, a delete device is provided, which moves a delete element successively over the displayed characters and in the process deletes or marks for deletion in each case the character over which it has been moved. Also described herein is a motor vehicle including the operating device and a method for operating the operating device.
For the purpose of inputting a character sequence for apparatus operation, in the related art it is known to that end to display an input field by using a display device, into which input field the user can input the individual characters by using an input device. The input can be effected for example by typing in the characters, that is to say by operating a keyboard, or by voice input. In order to delete erroneous characters, a delete key is generally provided. As a result of the key being pressed, a delete element, for example the cursor, is moved step by step over the character input last and the latter is deleted in the process. If the user would like to delete a plurality of characters, the user keeps the delete key depressed, such that the delete element moves successively over a plurality of the displayed characters and deletes them in the process.
In a motor vehicle, in particular, it is difficult here to delete a plurality of characters by keeping the delete key depressed. This is because if the operating device is operated by the driver, for this purpose the driver has to avert his/her gaze from the traffic situation in order to be able to observe the input field. Otherwise it is not clear to the driver when it is necessary for the latter to release the delete key in order to end the deleting process.